Bastardiciento
by mr-nadie
Summary: Hetalia. Spamano. One short y parodia del cuento "Cenicienta". La casa real ha organizado un baile para buscar esposa al primogénito de los príncipes, pero Antonio, deseoso de ir, no se le es permitido debido a sus deudas y trabajo pendiente, hasta que una "adorable" y pervertida hada madrina le ayuda con su deseo.


**Esto es una parodia del cuento "Cenicienta" con personajes de Hetalia, y por razones obvias, no seguirá completamente el hilo argumental de este.**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya**

 **...o...o...o...**

Hace muchos, muchos años, en un reino lejano, vivía un alegre y amable joven llamado Antonio. Este pasaba sus días calmado y sin mayor preocupación que si había o no comida en la despensa, en una vida sin inquietudes. Sus padres eran de familia noble pero modesto dinero, como solía ocurrir en la baja nobleza por aquellos tiempos, y el día en el que su padre, tras endeudarse considerablemente y viudo, decidió casarse de nuevo, su vida se vio terriblemente alterada.

No fue hasta después de la muerte de su padre cuando sus hermanastros, Ludwig y Gilbert, comenzaron a tratarle en parte como un esclavo debido a toda la deuda que tenía. ( **1** )

-¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que trabajar para ustedes?- Preguntó de nuevo el español, bastante cansado debido a que por su usual naturaleza relajada, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar día y noche.

-Debes demasiado dinero- Comentó el menor de ambos, con su típico rostro poco expresivo-. Te confiaste cuando las cosas iban bien y terminaste por endeudarte más.

Antonio guardó silencio. Aunque realmente fuera así, eran familia, mas a pesar de las quejas, el joven español no conseguía más que empeorarlo.

Vivía en una pequeña habitación apartada del resto, donde antiguamente era la despensa. Su habitación había sido tomada por el mayor de los hermanos, el cual no era realmente cruel con él mas sí era pesado.

-Siéntete halagado de que mi maravillosa persona te hable- Comentó un día que este estaba completamente aburrido y había subido a la habitación del joven de ojos verdes- Tú, que eres de familia noble, debes de tener ciertos conocimientos sobre la realeza, ¿verdad?

-Unos pocos, supongo, mas piensa que no soy de alta nobleza. Tampoco es como si hubiera conocido al mismísimo rey.

-Bueno. Es que se van a organizar un baile, y mi hermano busca seducir a uno de los príncipes, ni idea de a cuál. Al parecer ya se conocen de antes, por otra fiesta o algo así, y claro, si consigue a un príncipe, tendremos dinero de sobra.

Antonio se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Un baile? ¿En honor a qué?

-El mayor de los príncipes tiene edad para casarse y es para buscar esposa.

-¿Habrá comida gratis?

-Supongo.

La mirada del español se iluminó. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta, pero al venir de familia relativamente pobre, no tenía más que un traje de su padre en el armario, el cual estaba bastante antiguo y maltrecho, sin restar lo más importante: No estaba invitado.

-¿Qué personas pueden ir?

-Cualquiera que se pueda dar el lujo de bañarse- Sonrió con soberbia- ¿Acaso piensas ir? Tienes tus obligaciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Sacudió levemente su mano, como apartando la idea y restándole importancia- Si lo que pretende es seducir al príncipe, creo que le costará ya que, bueno, es un hombre, aunque supongo que no sería imposible- Sonrió, mostrando su característica sonrisa a pesar de las adversidades-. Que trate de ser galante y romántico, pero no en exceso, o parecerá pedante o desesperado. Un príncipe ha de estar harto de lo mismo, así que supongo que también ha de ser elocuente, y eso en tu hermano, sin ánimo de ofender, es difícil.

-Ya. Lud es más seco que un desierto en pleno agosto. Te dejo. No le digas a mi hermano que hemos tenido esta conversación. El maravilloso yo se despide.

-Sí, sí.

El albino salió de la habitación y dejó al moreno sólo en la pequeña habitación. Podría haberle dicho algo desfavorecedor como ser pedante, molesto o acosador, mas era demasiado bondadoso (Y en el fondo tenía la intención de convencer a su familia de ir al baile ya que hacía siglos que no iba a una fiesta y tenía comida gratis, además de poseer una fuerte atracción por el príncipe primogénito, el cual había visto en alguna que otra ocasión importante en el reino)

Llegado tal ansiado día, su madrastra, a pesar de todos los ruegos que el español le había dedicado, este podía ser bastante aburrido y terco en algunas ocasiones, no le permitió tener el día libre e incluso le encargó más trabajos.

-¿Cómo vas a ir al baile con esas pintas?- Le preguntó, molesta.

Gracias a ello, pudo escuchar la agradable mofa del albino el cual se reía mientras le señalaba y subía junto a su hermano a una pomposa carroza con demasiados caballos.

Antonio subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Ya limpiaría luego, como buen dicho de vagos: "Deja para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". Comenzó a acariciar con un dedo a su tortuga mascota mientras fantaseaba en cómo sería la fiesta en el castillo. Pronto algo lo sacaría de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh, tú. El español con buen culo- Escuchó a su espalda.

Cuando se giró, pudo observar con mezcla de horror y sorpresa, como un hombre de apariencia sospechosa, ligera barba y pelo lacio rubio por los hombros lo desnudaba con la mirada. Llevaba una especie de capucha que aumentaba más la sensación de violador de bosque que daba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes aterrado, echándose hacia atrás hasta llegar a chocar contra la pared de su habitación. Casi había aplastado a su tortuga.

-¿Yo? Soy Francis, tu hada madrina. Honhonhon.- Comenzó a reírse, aumentando todavía más el terror que sentía el moreno- O padrino, como prefieras. Vengo para concederte el deseo de ir a ese estúpido baile, ¿vale?

-Espera. ¿Enserio?

-Claro. Así van las cosas en la oficina de hadas.

-¿Puedo pedir algo mejor, cómo dinero y así librarme de la crisis y poder ir también al baile?

-Más despacio, culito firme. No te pases. Tú querías ir al baile, ¿no?

-Sí, pero más lo que te acabo de pedir.

Francis se rascó la cabeza, dudoso.

-Verás… A mí me mandaron por el deseo este, no por otro, así que no puedo hacer nada- Le entregó una hoja- Es un papel de reclamaciones, por si te parece absurdo o algo todo esto y quieres quejarte. No me des la brasa.

-No tendré que pagar, ¿verdad?

-Sólo si tú quieres…-Le guiñó el ojo- Y dime: ¿Tienes alguna idea para los ropajes?

-Mientras no sea incómodo… como unos zapatos de cristal o algo. Eso sería un infierno.

El hado se frotó la barba, algo frustrado. El tópico de los zapatos estaba descartado.

-Bueno. Ya veré que hacer. En ti deberían de irte bien los colores oscuros, por tu tono de piel, además de realzar tus ojos…

Movió lo que se suponía que era una varita que recordaba por su forma más bien a unos genitales masculinos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las viejas y rotas ropas del joven español cambiaron a un elegante traje de tres piezas, o como le llamaban antiguamente, un "traje a la francesa", color azul marino. El chaleco tenía un tono más bien grisáceo y se cerraba en el cuello con un fino cordel en forma de lazada. Por otro lado, la chupa llevaba delicados bordados color dorado por toda la zona de los botones, cuello y el dobladillo de las mangas, terminando por alargarse hasta encima de las corvas. Finalmente, los pantalones llegaban hasta las rodillas para terminar cubriendo sus piernas unas medias color blanco. Eran ciertamente incómodas, mas no se pudo quejar.

-¡Qué agradable se siente la seda!- Comentó Antonio en voz alta admirando la suavidad de las telas con sus manos desnudas- Este traje debe de costar más que mi vida.

-Y la de toda tu familia junta, pero ese es el problema… Como es tan caro, tiene tiempo límite.

El joven de ojos verdes refunfuñó un poco. Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno.

-Tienes hasta las doce. Después de esa hora, desaparecerá. Bueno. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres los zapatos de cristal? Me chafas el cuento si dices que no.

-Paso.

-Bueno. Lo siguiente es la carroza. ¿Tienes algún bicho al que pueda transformar en caballo o algo?

-Tengo una tortuga.

El francés se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sonando el propio golpe.

-De todos los animales… tenía que ser una tortuga. Pues nada… ¿Y algo para usar como propio transporte? Tiene que ser una hortaliza.

-¿Un tomate sirve?

-Eso es una fruta. Yo hablaba de algo como una calabaza.

-Eso también es una fruta.

- _Touché_. Pues vale. Un tomate…

El castillo era más imponente de lo que se había imaginado. Cientos de farolillos adornaban las escaleras hacia la entrada, llenándolas de una tenue y calmante luz que contrarrestaba con la noche. Como un idiota se quedó el español mirando todo aquello, admirándolo. No obstante, entorpecía el camino a la gente que pretendía pasar. Se disculpó con estos y entró.

Estaba completamente lleno de gente, moviéndose de un lado al otro, algunos bailando y otros simplemente buscando con quien matar el rato. Con cuidado y miedo a ser descubierto, caminó hacia la zona de los aperitivos y comenzó a comer hasta que sintió que el chaleco le apretaba. "Hacía demasiado que no comía algo tan delicioso…" pensó con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

Desde la lejanía divisó a los príncipes, los cuales conversaban entre ellos sin prestar mucha atención a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Has visto cuantas mujeres hay en esta fiesta, hermano mayor? Como no consiga seducir a una, me rindo.

-Soy yo el mayor, el heredero. Todas se van a centrar en mí.

El príncipe Lovino sonrió con superficial soberbia y giró el rostro hasta cruzar una ligera mirada con el español que lo admiraba desde lejos, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo, incluso se podría decir que más que un cosquilleo había sido una descarga. Volvió a ver a su hermano, algo sonrojado.

-¿Has visto a alguna interesante ya? Estás completamente ruborizado.

-Sí, no. Es igual. Dejemos el tema, por favor…

Un rato después, Feliciano dejó al causante de la fiesta solo, permitiendo a Antonio acercarse. Este hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el soberano y le dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que tenía. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había sentido algo especial, y al verlo al fin de cerca, notó como su propio corazón se aceleraba de la emoción. El príncipe era más atractivo de cerca. Llevaba un traje blanco con detalles plateados y una pequeña corona adornada con tres piedras preciosas. En su precioso rostro, una mueca de molestia y desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

La contestación de Lovino dejó perplejo al español, el cual se quedó un rato sin saber que contestar.

-Le vi desde lejos y simplemente quise apreciar más de cerca su belleza- Volvió a sonreír, consiguiendo un sonrojo repentino del primogénito.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Tratas de ligar conmigo o algo?

-¿Yo? No, de momento no. Sólo soy amable. Me llamo Antonio

-Lovino.

-Lovino ¿Quiere bailar?

Al fondo pudo ver a su hada madrina, la cual le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba y un par de gestos obscenos, para después señalar al joven con el cual acababa de comenzar a hablar. Este se giró y al reconocer quién era el causante de que el español se hubiera distraído, agarró la mano del joven moreno y lo llevó lejos de allí, hacia la pista.

-¿Eso es un sí a bailar?

-Sólo quiero huir del tío raro de ahí. Me lo tengo encontrado algunas veces y… En fin.

Antonio sonrió complacido, besó y después agarró la mano derecha del menor con delicadeza, para acto seguido posar la otra en la cintura de este, el cual le miró algo molesto, mas no dijo nada. Dejó que el hombre de ojos verdes comenzara a moverse al ritmo de la música lenta, guiando sus pasos. El menor comenzó a pisar con mal humor al otro de vez en cuando, a propósito, mas Antonio no mostró atisbo de molestia. El estar tan cerca del príncipe le compensaba.

-No bailas mal- Comentó el príncipe, con las mejillas todavía rojas. No era capaz de mantener contacto visual con el joven de ojos esmeralda que se encontraba frente a él- ¿Te importaría quitar la maldita mano de mi cintura? No soy una mujer.

Antonio se rio, pero no apartó la mano.

-Gracias por el halago. Viniendo de usted, alteza, es un honor.

-No te eches demasiadas flores.

-¿Cree en el amor a primera vista?

-No me saltes con el "…o tengo que volver a pasar" porque te golpeo. Lo juro.

-No, no. Simplemente iba a decir que cuando le vi por primera vez, supe que sentía algo fuerte por usted. Quizá sean los lazos del destino…

Lovino resopló, un poco exasperado. Las palabras dulces del español le estaban causando caries. A pesar de aquello, no pudo evitar acurrucarse ligeramente sobre el hombro del mayor de forma inconsciente. Mientras tanto, el otro le echó una ojeada al reloj, comprobando que eran las doce menos cinco. Reprimió un grito y apartó al príncipe.

-Ha sido bonito, pero tengo que irme. ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

Comenzó a apartar a la gente que se interponía en su camino y salió por la puerta, seguido del príncipe el cual no dejaba de soltarle maldiciones por tal acto repentino.

El español tropezó en las escaleras con sus propios cordones desatados y comenzó a rodar escalinata abajo. Notó como uno de sus zapatos se quedaba atrás, mas no le dio importancia y se subió a la carroza, dejando al príncipe completamente confuso. En un momento le estaba soltando piropos, y al siguiente comenzó a huir de allí. El reloj dio las doce poco después.

-¿Hermano? ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el menor de los italianos al notar como humo salía de la cabeza del malhumorado Lovino.

-Un idiota me acaba de dejar tirado y aun por encima se ha dejado un zapato en las escaleras. Tanta prisa tenía por largarse que ni se molestó en recogerlo, el muy bastardo... ¿Es que me huele mal el aliento o algo?

-Tu aliento está como siempre. Tendría prisa…

-Tengo que encontrarlo.

Feliciano sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Porque es tu amor verdadero?

-No. Porque voy a partirle las pelotas la próxima vez que lo vea.

Y así comenzó una "incesante" búsqueda de dos días. Sí. Dos, porque al tercero el príncipe acabó por aburrirse y dejar el tema. Por otro lado, el menor de ambos fue a pasar el día a casa de Ludwig, el cual le había agradado bastante en el baile a pesar de su sequedad.

Mientras, cierto español hablaba amigablemente con su hermanastro albino y su hada madrina.

-Y el muy idiota va y sale corriendo porque tiene un sentido de la puntualidad pésimo. Llegó aquí con la tortuga en la mano y agotado, con sólo un zapato puesto.- Se giró hacia Antonio- Te dije que la mejor opción era utilizar zapatos de cristal.

El prusiano comenzó a reírse ante el comentario.

-Cuando lo vi en el baile me quedé a lo: "¿Qué hace este aquí? Mi hermano si lo ve, lo mata". Por suerte para él, Ludwig estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando las incesantes charlas del príncipe menor. Eso me recuerda que hoy se va a pasar por aquí. Antonio. Haz las tareas y todo ese rollo. Ha estado bien charlar un rato. Tomároslo como un honor el haber podido hablar con mi gran persona- Sonrió, triunfal, y abrió la puerta de la habitación- Su magnificencia se despide.

El italiano dio una mirada rápida al lugar. Era bastante lujoso, común en una familia burguesa como aquella. Divisó desde lejos una silueta que le resultaba ligeramente conocida.

-¿Quién es el que está limpiando?

-Es un sirviente- Se limitó a responder mientras tomaba uno de los dulces que estaban puestos sobre la mesita del salón.

-¿Su nombre es Antonio por alguna casualidad? Es que se parece mucho a alguien que vi hace poco.

-Sí, así es- Miró al joven de ojos marrones- ¿De qué lo conoces? Se pasa el día en casa trabajando.

El otro soltó un grito de emoción al escuchar eso, como si fuera un fan de un trovador famoso y justo lo tuviera delante.

-¡Tengo que decirle a mi hermano!

Tras enterarse de esto el primogénito de los italianos, fue directo a la casa. Miró fijamente y desde lejos al español, el cual seguía a su rollo, barriendo.

-¡Es el maldito bastardo!

Agarró el zapato que el joven de ojos verdes se había dejado atrás y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, consiguiendo que este girara hacia su persona. Tras esto, soltó la escoba y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. No podía ver que realmente era un sirviente en vez de alguien adinerado como se había mostrado.

-Ha subido a su habitación- Dijo el alemán, para tenderle una llave- Por si se ha encerrado. No lo mates.

Lovino subió a zancadas las escaleras hasta que llegó. Abrió con mala leche y clavó sus ojos en los del español, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el italiano cruzándose de brazos.

-Créeme. Si le contara la historia, me llamaría loco.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno… Yo vivo aquí, con mis hermanastros, y estoy en deuda literalmente con ellos… Y quería ir al baile, por lo que vino mi hada madrina…

-Vale. Sí que estás loco.

A pesar de la insistencia del joven moreno, Lovino no quiso entenderle hasta que entró el hada con un par de copas con vino tinto y afirmó la historia. El italiano se sintió aturdido, luego engañado y por último furioso, mas finalmente terminó por calmarse.

-Así que por eso te fuiste corriendo.

-Sí. Es lo que tiene que los deseos sean una basura… Pero bueno. Al menos pude conocerle en persona- Comenzó a reírse, alegre, consiguiendo que el de ojos ambarinos se sonrojara ligeramente- Supongo que ya no le interesaré. Siento haberle causado molestias. Es que, como ya le dije, sentí algo por usted la primera vez que lo vi- Sonrió, algo apenado.

-Bastardo… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Tras eso, el español comenzó una bastante complicada pero adorable a su mismo tiempo relación con el menor, para finalmente terminar casados y felices, comiendo tomates.

Y sí. Al final pudo pagarle el dinero debido a sus hermanastros, la tortuga se fue a vivir con la feliz pareja y las oficinas de hadas madrinas terminaron por cerrar ya que no sabían cómo defender lo absurdo de su normativa.

 **(1)** : Esto es una comparación al actual estado de España, debiéndole demasiado dinero a Alemania, y además, el trabajo también simboliza a todos los emigrantes españoles que decidieron ir a Alemania a vivir en busca de trabajo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y ahí va el tercer cuento versionado. No olviden dejar una review comentando si os ha gustado y cuál debería ser el próximo cuento a versionar.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado y... ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
